Coffee and Card Games (on Motorcycles)
by SilverCascade
Summary: Jaden Yuki has discovered a phenomenon he just can't wait to share with his friends. Pure, unadulterated crack, with reference to Little Kuriboh's insane genius. Ficlet.


Syrus was reading a book when Jaden leaped into the room.

"Card games on motorcycles, Sy!" he said, a little breathless. He'd been running because he wanted to get the news to his friends.

"What?" said Syrus, wondering if he'd heard right the garbled nonsense. Upon realising he had, he looked at Jaden like he 'd lost every ounce of his sanity.

"_Card games on motorcycles_!" he yelled, feet hammering out an erratic rhythm as he ran around in circles. He stopped, grabbed Syrus by the shoulders and shook him, causing his friend to drop his book. "It's the biggest news _ever_!"

Chumley yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey guys, what's the noise all about?" he asked, exhaustion clinging to each word. "I was trying to take a nap."

"Card games on motorcycles, Chum!" said Jaden as he left behind a shocked Syrus, and scrambled up onto Chumley's bed; he started to bounce.

"Card games… on… motorcycles," extended Chumley, as if tasting the words. He looked at Syrus for an explanation; it was a look of utter confusion. Syrus just shrugged.

"Hello chaps," said Bastion, poking his head around the door. "Just passing by and I'd thought I'd stop for a chat." He entered the room to find a puzzled Syrus watching Chumley and Jaden bouncing on the bed. "How is everyone?" he asked.

"A little worried about Jaden's mental health," admitted Syrus.

"Card games on motorcycles!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Card games on motorcycles," recited Chumley, in a trance.

"Card games… on motorcycles?" inquired the Ra Yellow. He looked at Syrus for answers.

"Yeah, I'm wondering what they're talking about too," said the younger boy. There was a pause as Bastion attempted to use his massive brain to explore the issue at hand, to solve it like a math problem.

"Oh, to hell with it!" said Bastion. He joined Chumley and Jaden, jumping up and down on the bed as it creaked with the added weight. The bluenette just stared at his friends.

"Um... guys?"

The door burst open.

"_Keep the noise down, slackers!_" screamed Chazz as he stomped in through the open door. "Some people are trying to study for the test we have tomorrow…" He trailed off as he took in the scene.

There was a long pause as Chazz absorbed the sight before him.

Jaden, Chumley and Bastion had stopped bouncing, and gazed at Chazz as he looked back at them. Finally the raven-haired boy managed to spit out a few confused words.

"W-why…? Just, why?"

"It's fun!" whooped Jaden and jumped on the bed again. It creaked again, louder this time. "Card games oooon motorcycles!"

"Card games on motorcycles," said Chumley, grinning. "Totally-licious."

"Yes, card games on motorcycles – what a fascinating concept!" Bastion joined in.

"Are all of you on something?" asked Chazz, bluntly. "And what are card games on motorcycles anyway?"

"Um, Chazz?" the youngest boy said, "I think they are what they appear to be – card games. On motorbikes."

"Sy, that's not it," Jaden corrected. "Say it with me now. Card games on motorcycles!"

"Yeah, card games on motorbikes."

"No, slacker," said Chazz. "He said motorcycles. _Motorcycles_ not _bikes_," he repeated each word, as if talking to an idiot. "Like this…" He took a deep breath, cleared his throat. "Card games on motorbikes," he smirked.

"I thought it was motorcycles…" muttered Syrus.

"_Screw you_, that's what it is!" shouted Chazz before storming out, slamming the door shut.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today, huh?" said Jaden as he got off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Syrus shrugged.

"Isn't he always like that? By the way Jay, what did you have for lunch anyway?"

"Oh, the usual – sandwich, pudding, coffee et cetera."

"Then how are you so hyper?"

"I am? Oh."

"You seemed to have calmed down now."

Bastion leaned over the bed frame and asked, "What type of coffee did you have?"

"Well, they said they ran out of my usual de-caff, so I had some of the other type… Whatever that is. Why do you ask?"

His companions just sighed and fell to the floor, exhausted. Jaden looked at them.

"What?" he asked.


End file.
